


Not Knowing What To Expect

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur hires Merlin to be a live in housekeeper, he didn't expect to fall in love, Morgana hired Merlin to act as housekeeper while spying on Arthur's boyfriend, he didn't expect to fall in love either!





	Not Knowing What To Expect

**Author's Note:**

> A massive Thank you to my friend Emily, for I could not have finished this story without her, thank you so much!!

Arthur opened the door to his house and saw his sister Morgana standing there with a man at the side of her, he was tall and thin with jet black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

　

"Arthur stop staring and let us in its cold!" Morgana said as she rubbed her hands together.

　

Blinking Arthur stepped aside and let his guests in before taking them into the kitchen where Arthur's boyfriend was just making a sandwich, "hey Cenred, Morgana has found a cleaner for me, he has just moved here."

　

"Yeah yeah when does he start?" he asked as he swept the crumbs from the side to the floor and then looked at the man next to Morgana who was looking at the mess on the floor.

　

"He is here to start now," Morgana snapped at Cenred before looking at her brother, "there is only one downside Arthur."

　

"What's that?"

　

Morgana looked at the man at side of her and placed her hand on his arm. "Merlin, say hello."

　

"Hello." Merlin smiled.

　

Arthur reached across and shook Merlin's hand. "Nice to meet you, so are you here indefinite then?"

　

"Yes." Merlin said.

　

"Great, well do you have a place to stay or will you be a live in cleaner because I have the room if you want that."

　

Merlin looked from Morgana to Arthur before answering. "Hello!"

　

Arthur frowned while Cenred laughed. "Oh Arthur this is too good!"

　

"Morgana?"

　

"He can say yes and hello but that is it."

　

"Does he even understand English?"

　

"He understands when you say his name, look he knows he is here to clean and to live in the spare room, all you need to do is let him know where the cleaning stuff is, he knows nod is yes and shake head is no, but he is going to be taking evening classes to learn English. It will be fine." she said before hugging Merlin and saying a quick bye to her brother and a glare at Cenred, she left, once the front door was closed behind her she grinned. "It's also going to be fun." she cackled.

　

Arthur cleared his throat before placing on hand on Merlin's arm and using the other to show him where he will be staying. "Not one word Cenred, and clear those crumbs up, he doesn't start until tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day Morgana answered her phone and smiled. _"Hey how is it going?"_

 

"Great, so funny, you should have seen Arthur trying to explain, he was told I couldn’t understand English, not that I don't understand that clothes go in drawers and wardrobes."

　

_Morgana laughed. "Oh Merlin I would have loved to have seen him trying to explain."_

 

"He is actually sweet and funny, can’t wait to start on Cenred and wind him up,"

　

_"Wind Cenred up? How?"_

 

"Let him see me looking at Arthur lustfully."

　

_"Oh I love that, if Arthur starts to look at you the same way Cenred is going to flip, I love the idea, but Merlin, Cenred isn't a good guy. If he were to catch you, and if Arthur were to look at you the same way, he might lose it. You need to be careful."_

 

"What can he do? It isn’t his house so he can’t chuck me out, most he can do is shout at me and why do that, I can’t understand English. But I do hear you Morgana, I will be careful."

* * *

Merlin had been at Arthur's house for a week and couldn't believe the stuff that Cenred had done, make himself sandwich leaving all the food and mess on the side he had made leaving Merlin to put it all away, but doing it himself when Arthur was home.

　

One weekend when both Cenred and Arthur were home Merlin had carried downstairs a large laundry basket and started to sort through the clothes and what to put in the washing machine first, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Arthur looking at him.

　

"Hello!"

　

Arthur laughed. "Merlin have you seen my red shirt?" when Merlin frowned Arthur tugged at his top. "Shirt." he said pointing to washing machine, "has it been washed?"

　

Cenred walked into the kitchen just as Arthur asked, Merlin seeing this moved his arms forward and fisting Arthur's top he started to pull it up, his fingers brushing Arthur's stomach.

　

Arthur laughed again, "no Merlin I don't want my top washing, shirt." Arthur paused seeing Merlin wearing a shirt and took it in his grasp. "Shirt, understand?"

　

Merlin looked from his shirt to the washer and then to Arthur. "Sshirt," he tried.

　

"Yes Merlin! Well done." Arthur looked at Cenred. "He said something new."

　

Cenred rolled his eyes. "Oh please!"

　

"Now Merlin, shirt," he said, holding Merlin's shirt. "Washing machine. Have you washed my shirt? Understand?"

　

Merlin smiled. Oh he understood too well. "Yes. Shirt!" and before Arthur or Cenred could say anything Merlin stripped himself of his shirt and put it in the washer causing Arthur to stare at his chest before his eyes dropped to the hair leading down past the waistband of his jeans.

　

"Arthur this is bullshit he is doing this on purpose."

　

Arthur blinked, coming out of his daze to look at Cenred. "How can he? He doesn't speak a word of English." he explained before sighing, "never mind, I will get my blue shirt." he said as he left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

　

Minutes later Arthur came back into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge, taking a pen he wrote on a piece of paper that was pinned there with a magnet.

　

Merlin looked at the note and saw that Arthur had wrote sixteen hundred putting two dots in between the six and the zero. He looked at the paper, then the clock and then at Arthur, pointing to Arthur and then pointing to the floor.

　

"Yes Merlin, I will be back at four." Seeing Merlin pat his own stomach, Arthur smiled and took out his wallet showing Merlin money before pointing at cooker and then Merlin and shook his head. "No cook tonight, I pay." he explained and kissing Cenred's cheek he left the kitchen, the front door shutting seconds later.

　

Cenred looked Merlin up and down. "I am watching you, don't think I haven't seen you looking at Arthur."

　

"Yes!"

* * *

 

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of raised voices. Climbing out of bed he slowly and quietly walked to his bedroom door.

　

"I only keep hearing the same thing out of you Cenred, all you do is repeat yourself and it is pissing me off!"

　

"So is that Merlin, he has been here nearly a month now you think he would learn some extra words with the classes he takes, he only repeats the same words."

　

"Yes difference being he only repeats the words he knows in English, the only words you tend to repeat is bullshit!"

　

"I am looking for a job Arthur, where do you think I go everyday?"

　

"I haven't a clue as I am at work myself, it can not be that hard to get a job if Merlin got one within a week of being here."

　

"That's different, Morgana helped him."

　

"And you have a place full of people willing to help you."

　

"This never used to bother you Arthur, we never had any problems until he came to live here."

　

"He has a name and it is Merlin and he is not the cause of our problems, your empty promises are,"

　

"Why are you so worried about money anyway? You have plenty of it."

　

"Yes, mother and father worked hard all those years to give me and my sister a life they couldn't have when they were kids and father did not make me a partner in the company so you could spend money as soon as it comes in."

　

Arthur picked up a pillow and pulled the sheet off Cenred, "I'm sleeping elsewhere."

　

"Have to be the settee downstairs, Irish boy has spare room."

　

"Merlin! His name is Merlin, tomorrow you search for and get a job." Arthur snapped before closing the bedroom door behind him.

　

Merlin had left his room when he heard Arthur say he will be sleeping elsewhere and crept downstairs into the kitchen to make Arthur and himself a cup of tea, he had just finished making it when he heard the television get turned on in the living room.

　

Picking up the cups Merlin walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Arthur sat on the settee, his back to him as he was looking at the television.

　

"Ar- Arthur?"

　

Arthur jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Merlin standing there with two cups of tea.

　

"Merlin! You said my name."

　

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur and set his tea down in front of him before sitting down in the chair cradling his own.

　

"I am guessing you heard me and Cenred?"

　

Merlin frowned before thinking on how to tell him he understand, placing his cup down he made fists with his hands and moved them back and forth.

　

Arthur looked at Merlin's hands before placing his own on top of Merlin's. "Fight, yes."

　

Merlin took his hands back and started to touch Arthur's face and neck before Arthur's hands stopped him.

　

"Not fist fight Merlin." he said and shook his head and smiled to show Merlin he was alright. "It just came to a head, I just don't know what to do anymore, I can't dump him he has nowhere to go."

　

"He will Arthur and if he doesn't that is not your problem, you can't stay in an unhappy relationship for worry that he has nowhere to go." Merlin whispered.

　

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You speak English?"

　

"And understand it, going to Cambridge and taking and passing English there helps." Merlin laughed.

　

"But.. You... How?"

　

"Morgana. We met again when I went to Cambridge, Morgana saw how Cenred is, lounging around, not treating you how you deserve, using you only for your money so she asked me to help. She wanted to show you proof about Cenred but had to get eyes on him, I am the eyes to watch Cenred. Morgana said he would give away a lot more if he believed I didn't speak or understand English."

　

"I can't believe this, well I can as I wouldn't put anything past my sister, hang on, what was that with the washing the other day if you understood."

　

Merlin laughed, "Part of it was to wind Cenred up as he chose that moment to walk into the kitchen."

　

"And the other part?"

　

"To show you what you can have, and by the look on your face you liked what you saw."

　

"Oh I did."

　

"You are not mad Arthur?"

　

"No, I mean it is only Morgana looking out for me like I do for her, something we have always done."

* * *

 

The next morning Cenred walked downstairs and stopped when he reached the living room.

　

"What the fuck!?" he shouted, waking up the sleeping figures on the settee, Arthur flat on his back, Merlin laying on Arthur with the blonds arm wrapped around him.

　

"Mm?" Arthur mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked around to see Merlin pushing himself up with one hand while using the other to rub his eyes.

　

Looking around, Merlin shot up to his feet. "Ss... Sor...Sor-"

　

Arthur stood up. "No need to apologise." he said, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder to calm him down as he turned to Cenred who looked angry. "Don't you dare give Merlin a hard time about this, he heard us talking and made me a drink and we fell asleep talking."

　

"Talking? He doesn't speak English."

　

"He doesn't understand it either but he listens a lot better than you do. I am in all day today which means you will be out looking for a job,"

　

"Not going anywhere until I have had breakfast."

　

"Merlin will make it while you shower." When Cenred disappeared back upstairs Arthur spun round and faced Merlin. "Please tell me I didn't dream us talking last night."

　

Merlin started to frown as though he didn't understand but the look on Arthur's face stopped him. "You didn't dream it Arthur." he whispered, laughing a little when Arthur beamed at him before hugging him.

　

"I knew it!"

　

"He can't know while I am here."

　

"He won't, thank you for doing this Merlin. But I doubt you will find anything, Morgana hates most people without reason."

* * *

 

That afternoon Cenred came home with a smile on his face, Arthur, seeing this grinned. "I take it the smile is good news job wise?"

　

"Yes. I have got an interview tomorrow, a man was helping me, asking what my skills were and he could narrow down some job vacancies, that wasn't looking good."

　

"So how did this interview come about?"

　

"Well the bloke on the next desk he was trying to add these figures up, twice he got it wrong, then someone else came to help him, I lost my patience them bickering on how best to add the figures up and I did it straight away without a calculator."

　

Arthur laughed. "You always were good with numbers."

　

"Well the bloke who was helping me out was impressed and said if I had told him I was great with numbers in the first place we could have saved a lot of time, it's one of these big companies in town, I will only be an assistant though."

　

Arthur stood up. "That doesn't matter, you still found somewhere, a job is a job."

　

"They said it can be long hours though."

　

"Are you bothered about that?"

　

Cenred thought for a moment before smiling. "No."

　

"Then neither am I. Where is it?"

　

"Do you know the big building in town opposite that private library?"

　

"With PR on front in big letters?"

　

"Yeah, it stands for public relations."

　

"I am happy for you. We should go out for a drink and celebrate."

　

"Irish boy stays here."

　

Arthur sighed. "Change your attitude towards Merlin he has done nothing to you." he said before shouting Merlin to come downstairs.

　

"I thought he can't understand English."

　

"He can't but he knows his name when it's being called Cenred."

　

When Merlin walked into the living room he stopped when he saw Arthur and Cenred, looking down at their hands which Cenred just joined with a smirk on his face.

　

"Merlin, me and Cenred," Arthur said gesturing with his hands, "are going for a drink."

　

Merlin nodded and smiled to show he understood before heading back upstairs to carry on cleaning.

　

Arthur freed his hand. "Do you have to do that? I know you are happy that you have an interview and I am happy for you but don't become too over friendly with me just because Merlin can see, if that is what it takes for you to touch me then we shouldn't even be together." he said before grabbing the house keys. "Come on."

* * *

 

Merlin had just turned the shower off when a knock sounded at the door, with Arthur and Cenred still being out having drinks he was about to step out of the shower as the knocking came again, trying to hurry now to answer the door Merlin slipped and fell, letting out a cry as he landed awkward.

　

Arthur and Cenred were just walking up to the house when a man started to walk back up the path. "Excuse me!" Arthur called. "Is that a delivery? I am here now, this is my house. Arthur Pendragon."

　

The delivery man scanned the package in his hands and then handed it over to Arthur before getting back in his van.

　

"Why didn't Irish boy answer the door?"

　

"Will you stop calling him that. I mean it Cenred, he has a name, use it." Arthur warned as he walked into the house. "Merlin!" Hearing a cry come from upstairs, Arthur dropped his package and ran upstairs. "Merlin where are you?"

　

"Hello!"

　

Arthur opened the bathroom door, Cenred right behind him, and gasped as he saw Merlin on the floor. "Merlin!" Arthur said as he dropped to his knees, reaching over to get a towel. "He must have rushed to get out shower when he heard a knock on the door." he guessed as he covered Merlin up.

　

"Or he is faking it,"

　

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Cenred he is in pain."

　

"Oh come on Arthur, he does that crap with the washing showing you his chest, we go out for drinks alone and he plans this for when we get back."

　

"Just go in his room and get him some clothes."

　

When Cenred left the bathroom Arthur dropped his voice. "Rushed to get out shower when heard knock at door?"

　

Merlin nodded. "Think I am just badly bruised," he whispered.

　

Cenred returned with some clothes which Arthur took off him and helped Merlin into his boxer briefs and shorts before carefully helping him to stand. "Cenred if you are not going to help go and make a drink."

　

"He makes us drinks not other way around."

　

Arthur turned to face Cenred. "Merlin has injured himself in our home, his workplace, want him to sue?"

　

"I will go and make a drink." Cenred mumbled and left to go back downstairs.

　

"I would never sue Arthur." Merlin whispered.

　

"I know that, but Cenred doesn't." Arthur smiled. "Come on, lets get in bed. You! I mean you in bed." Arthur stammered as he helped Merlin up and grabbing the heat cream to help sore muscles, he helped Merlin to his bedroom and helped him lay flat on his stomach. "I'll try not to press on and hurt." he whispered.

　

Cenred stormed back up the stairs and walking into Merlin's room he stopped. "Are you fucking serious?" he asked when he saw Merlin flat on his stomach with Arthur kneeling beside him rubbing cream into his back.

　

"I have to Cenred, he can't reach it himself, no one can, remember he can sue, anything to help him so it doesn't come to that."

　

Merlin moaned and reached over to his bedside unit, opening the second drawer he took out some painkillers to take with his drink.

　

Helping Merlin to sit after rubbing cream on his back Arthur stayed with him until he took his painkillers and lay back down to sleep.

　

Arthur quietly closed the door. "We can't disturb him, those painkillers are strong, not only will they help his back they will make him sleep."

　

Cenred nodded. "Last free day I have if I get this job tomorrow. Want to be beaten at football again?"

　

Arthur laughed, "when have you ever beat me." he said and followed Cenred downstairs but looked back at Merlin's bedroom door as he did so.

* * *

 

The next morning Arthur walked into the kitchen to see Merlin up and about cooking breakfast.

　

"Merlin! Are you okay?"

　

"I'm fine, those painkillers are really strong, plus I slept on the floor."

　

"Why? That is a very comfortable bed you have."

　

"Yes nice and soft, best thing for a bad back is hardness, father suffered with a bad back and he slept better on the floor than he did on any bed."

　

Arthur nodded. "I apologise for seeing you naked."

　

"Why? I'm not sorry, so now you have seen us both, who has a nicer body me or lazy boy."

　

"Lazy boy?"

　

"Yeah, he calls me Irish boy, I don't have to call him that, I have worse names to call him."

　

Arthur smiled. "That's fine and I can't answer that question."

　

"Why? Because the answer is me and it isn't supposed to be?" getting no reply Merlin turned and served up the breakfast, turning with two plates in his hand he saw Cenred walk in. "Bricfeasta?"

　

Cenred frowned. "What?"

　

Arthur chuckled. "Cenred it is morning, he has two plates of food in his hand, he is probably saying breakfast."

　

Cenred took a plate from Merlin and left the kitchen.

　

"Do not speak Gaelic in front of me again." Arthur whispered.

　

"Why?"

　

"Because it does things to me it shouldn't." he said before taking his own plate and thanking Merlin, he sat down at the table to eat.

　

Merlin turned around and started to clean up with a smile on his face.

　

Minutes later Cenred walked in and put his plate and cutlery in the bowl. "Thanks." he said, getting a smile from Arthur.

　

Merlin turned and nodded his head at Cenred. "Fáilte."

　

"What?"

　

Arthur cleared his throat, "think about it Cenred, when you say thank you to someone, they say?"

　

"Welcome, of course we wouldn't have to second guess if he could speak English."

　

"He goes once a week Cenred and he is only there for an hour." Arthur said as he stood up and putting his plate in the bowl he went to a nearby drawer and opened it, taking out a book he handed it to Merlin.

　

Merlin took the book and saw it was a translating book from Gaelic to English. Looking up he saw Arthur nod at him.

　

Arthur pointed to the book and then at Merlin. "This one is yours." he said and taking out another book he pointed it at himself. "This one mine." he smiled at Merlin before turning to see Cenred frowning at him. "What? At least this way we can understand what he is saying a little and he can start to understand us a bit more." he explained.

　

Cenred shook his head. "Whatever, I have a job interview to get to, see you later." he said and kissing Arthur's cheek he left.

* * *

 

The following week Merlin looked up at the building where Cenred said he was now working, straightening his tie he walked in, looking around Merlin walked up to the desk and waited.

　

A woman put the phone down and smiled at Merlin. "Can I help you?"

　

"Hope so. Is this the place for public relations?"

　

The woman smiled. "No."

　

"But this is the PR building."

　

"Yes, we are not widely known to people, this is a private hospital, patients come to recover after major operations and physio."

　

"This used to be public relations building then?"

　

"No."

　

"But I was told someone got a job in public relations and directed me here to the building with PR on."

　

"Then I am sorry to say sounds like that person is lying."

　

Merlin nodded. "I thought so." he said before looking around. "It doesn't look like a hospital."

　

The woman chuckled. "No it doesn't down here, but walking to the end of the corridor behind me and turn either left or right you will see rows and rows of wheelchairs, units with hospital gowns in."

　

Merlin nodded. "Thank you." he said, giving the woman a smile before leaving.

* * *

 

Arthur opened the door and frowned at the man stood there. "Can I help you?"

　

"I understand my grandson lives here blondie."

　

Arthur looked the old man up and down, his long white hair and beard, face scrunched up. "Bah! You going to let me in? Legs are not as your as yours, need to park my arse on something comfortable."

　

Arthur backed back. "Of course, what is your name?"

　

"Dragoon, you must be Arthur, but I will call you blondie."

　

"My name is Arthur not blondie."

　

"My grandson’s name is Merlin but wanker still calls him Irish boy." Dragoon said as he sat down, "where is wanker anyway?"

　

"Cenred. At work, he got a job."

　

"Of course he has."

　

Arthur had just made a cup of tea and handed it to Dragoon when Merlin walked in.

　

"What are you doing here granddad?"

　

"I want to meet wanker."

　

"Granddad I don’t speak in front of him."

　

"Yes yes I know, he thinks you can’t speak or understand English and only speak Gaelic but I still want to see him, see what he is all about if blondie here is still with him after seeing you naked."

　

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You faked it?"

　

"Did my bruises look fake?"

　

"Sorry, Merlin I don't think you need to watch Cenred anymore, he has a job now."

　

"No Arthur what he has is someone else, if he has got someone else with money to buy him things he will say he has a job and you will believe it as you think the new things he has, he has bought himself with his wages."

　

"But he goes to work."

　

"Arthur I have just come from where he says he works, that building with PR on front? Arthur that is a private hospital patients go there to recover."

　

Arthur stood up, "no, you’re lying."

　

"Arthur I never lie. I said I would protect you and never lie to you, I kept my word back then why would I change now?"

　

Arthur frowned as he slowly sat down. "What do you mean?"

　

Dragoon chuckled. "Remember your sisters sixth birthday, you were nine, it was fancy dress."

　

"Yes, I was King Arthur."

　

Merlin nodded. "And you had a scrawny kid following you around?"

　

"Yes, he dressed up as a wizard saying as I was King Arthur he will be my Merlin."

　

"Yes Arthur, that was me,"

　

"Oh I thought you were just some kid and said your name was Merlin as you dressed as a wizard."

　

"No Arthur." Merlin laughed.

　

"So when did you move here then?"

　

"What do you mean? Arthur I have lived over here all my life, English and Gaelic is just two of the languages I speak."

　

Arthur looked at Merlin closely. "Merlin what is your real job?"

　

"I'm a translator Arthur, someone needs a conversation or anything translated I am there."

　

"Wow, what other languages can you speak?"

　

"French, German, Portu-" Merlin stopped when he heard the door shut and stood up when he saw Cenred walk in. "Caife?"

　

"What?"

　

Merlin took his book out of his pocket and looking through it he showed Cenred a word.

　

"Coffee?" Cenred asked before looking at Merlin and nodded.

　

Dragoon watched as Cenred sat down while his grandson hurried away to make a drink.

　

"Who are you?" Cenred asked, looking at the old man who was scowling at him.

　

"This is Dragoon, Merlin's granddad."

　

Cenred nodded. "Do. You. Speak. English?"

　

Dragoon leaned forward. "Yes. As. Well. As. You. Speak. Bullshit!"

　

Cenred stood up, not seeing Arthur raise his hand to hide his smirk.

　

"You can't speak to me like that? You know nothing about me."

　

Arthur put his hand on Cenred to sit him back down, "Morgana is letting him sleep in her spare room while he is visiting Merlin." he quickly lied.

　

"Morgana? No wonder you think I speak bullshit after listening to her go on about me." Cenred said looking from Dragoon to Arthur. "I still don't understand why she doesn't like me, I have done nothing to her."

　

"You don't have to do something to her to make her not like you." Dragoon explained as Merlin walked in with Cenred's coffee.

　

Cenred took his coffee and pointed at Dragoon while looking at Merlin. "Rude!"

　

Merlin frowned and looked at Dragoon who sighed, "drochbhéasach." he translated, pointing at himself. Merlin laughed and nodded.

　

Cenred stood. "To me!"

　

Arthur took his book out and pointed back and forth between Dragoon and Merlin. "Ag magadh."

　

Cenred looked at Arthur. "What did you just say?"

　

"I think it was the word joking."

　

"But he wasn't, he insulted me in my own home."

　

"Actually it is Arthur's home." Dragoon grinned. "See, bullshit."

　

"Dolma!" Merlin snapped looking at his granddad.

　

Cenred frowned. "What does Dolma mean?" he asked and was about to pick the translate book up to have a look when his phone rang, smiling at his phone, he excused himself to take the call upstairs, once they heard a door close upstairs Dragoon turned on Merlin.

　

"Don't you dare threaten me with your grandma."

　

Arthur frowned. "Why what is she like?"

　

"Worse than him." Merlin answered pointing to his granddad, "and good work trying to say joking." he smiled.

　

"Anyway, I am going to get going before wanker comes off phone from talking to his lover."

　

"Cenred is only with me Dragoon."

　

Dragoon looked at Arthur. "Of course he is. Tell wanker Dolma means crazy old lady. Nice to meet you blondie." he said and with a pat on Merlin's shoulder and a wink, Dragoon left.

　

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Can I meet her?"

　

Merlin laughed. "You are not brave enough I think."

　

Cenred came back down. "That was my old mate Mordred, he asked if I can get away this weekend, he is having an all weekend stag party, but I told him it was last minute. I can't go."

　

"Why can't you? Mordred hasn't seen you in ages, it would be good for you to catch up."

　

"Arthur I would need to pack, get things to take with me, plus money to spend. I won't get paid for another week yet."

　

"I will give you some, you go and have a good time and get packing, I will get you a train ticket online and drop you off at the station." Arthur said as he took his phone out and started looking for train tickets online.

　

As soon as Cenred left the room, Merlin turned to Arthur. Still wanting to be careful, he dropped his voice: "You aren’t seriously believing this, are you?"

　

"Of course I am; he has no reason to lie," Arthur told him, turning towards the slightly shorter man and looking down at him.

　

Merlin groaned, lifting a hand to point in the direction Cenred just went. "Did you even hear what he just said? The logic is so flawed, Arthur. People don’t come back into your life out of the blue just to invite you to a party. Especially a party that takes place out of town for a few days."

　

"You know what?" Arthur snapped. "Why are you still even here? You’ve done your job; I think it’s time you go. At every turn, he’s proved you wrong. He has a job now, as you can see."

　

"Yes," Merlin draws out, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning away from the blond. "I can see. I see exactly what he’s been doing everyday. Did you know that as soon as you drop him off, he bides his time before walking into the PR building across the street? Did you know that there’s a man that he’s been sleeping with? As you can see, Arthur, he’s not all he seems to be."

　

"What, so you checked up on him? You-you followed him?"

　

"Did you expect a private investigator to do something different?" Merlin let out a strangled laugh. "It’s my job; it’s why I’m here."

　

"Oh, don’t play that card with me," Arthur growled. "You're here to help yourself. We both know you have feelings for me, and as soon as that happened, you decided to go out of your way to break me and him apart. You just want him gone, me single, and you in his place."

　

Merlin looked as if he was just slapped in the face. "How dare you?" he practically whispered. "You’re so desperate to be with him that you’re going to question my morals and character? You want him to be right so badly that you’re going to turn me into the bad guy? Well, guess what, fine. You fucking wish, Pendragon. Congratulations, I no longer have feelings for you."

　

"Great!" Arthur countered. "Does this mean you’ll leave my house, now? Leave me and my boyfriend alone?"

　

Merlin’s quiet now, eyes looking everywhere but at the man in front of him. Arthur suspects that they are oddly shiny, but Merlin distracts him when he quietly says, "Yeah, I guess it does; I’ll pack up my things."

　

As Merlin turned to go, Arthur sat heavily on the settee. Well, that didn’t go as he had planned. Burying his head in his hands, he used his thumbs to massage his temples. Damn, he was getting a headache.

　

The sound of feet shuffling and a bag being dropped on the floor made him jump and look up. His heart sank slightly when he noticed that it was Cenred staning there, but instantly, he pushes that thought away. Cenred is his boyfriend. The man he’s known for years and had been in love with. Wait, _been_?

　

"Arthur?" Cenred asked after he has stared at him for a long time with no words.

　

Arthur shook himself and put on a smile that seemed just a little too tight. "Hey," he whispered before clearing his throat and saying in a stronger voice. "I got your ticket and everything’s all sorted out. You’re set to go."

　

"Thanks-" Cenred began but is interrupted by heavy footsteps entering and a heavy bag being slammed onto the floor next to him. Looking over, even he can tell that there’s something wrong with Merlin. Looking between the two of them, he sees daggers being thrown at each other.

　

"Um, did I miss something? What’s going on?"

　

"Nothing," Merlin says. "I’m leaving, is all."

　

Cenred gawks at him. "You speak English?"

　

"About as well as you speak bullshit," Merlin snapped, eyes never straying from Arthur’s. "But that just sounds egotistical. You speak bullshit much better than I speak English."

　

Cenred rounded on Arthur, surprised that the man doesn’t seem surprised in the least. "You knew about this?"

　

"Not for very long," Arthur admits, finally looking towards the other man.

　

Cenred turned on Merlin, glaring at him himself this time. "So who the hell are you, then?"

　

Merlin crossed his arms and lifted his chin, meeting Cenred’s gaze without pause. "Me? Oh, you wanna know who I am. Okay, my name’s Merlin, but you already know that. I’m actually a translator, but I don’t think you’d find that information to be very interesting. What you’d probably be interested in is the fact that I’m a private investigator." A slow smile crosses Merlin’s face: "Yeah, I figured that’s what would get you. Look at how pale you have just gone. Almost like you have something to hide."

　

"I have nothing to hide," Cenred growled, stalking a bit closer to Merlin. "But what lies have you filled Arthur’s head with?"

　

"It seems you both have twisted my character into something that best suits your needs," Merlin said.

　

"Merlin-" Arthur says, anger building in his voice.

　

"No!" Merlin snapped, eyes going back to pools of blue. "You get to say no more to me. You’re done, Pendragon. You’ve said everything you need to say to me."

　

The blond opened his mouth as if to argue, well, probably to argue, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

　

"Come in!" Merlin yelled.

　

"Who the hell are you inviting into our house?" Cenred demanded.

　

"My best friend; although, I think you two may have already met. I believe you know him a bit differently than I do."

　

A tall, muscular man entered the house, curly brown hair framing his face. He took one look at Merlin before a frown came over his face. For a moment, he ignored everything else in the room. "Hey, Merlin, you ready to go? Is everything alright?" his voice is soft and gentle, and for just a part of a second, it makes Merlin break.

　

"I’m ready to go, Gwaine," is all he says in a broken whisper before shaking himself and heading towards the comfort of familiarity.

　

Gwaine’s eyes harden, as he reached for Merlin’s bag. He opens the front door and lets Merlin out before turning to the two men left in the entryway. Eyeing Arthur, he shakes his head: "You’ve made quite a mistake." As he closes the door, he pops his head in one last time: "Oh, and before I forget: Cenred, I’m poor as fuck, my name’s not Ian, I work in a hospital as a porter, and I really, really think we should break up. I don’t do douchey." And with that, the door closes.

　

"Arthur," Cenred pleaded, turning to the man in front of him. He’s staring at Cenred with a hard expression, like an unreadable mask. "Look, I know this is hard to believe, but-but nothing happened, I swear. I mean, we slept together once, but it was an accident. After work, we went out for drinks; he-he got me drunk. I swear. I was coerced."

　

"You don’t work in anywhere, do you Cenred." Arthur sounds tired. His hand comes up to rub his face as he leans his head against the wall behind him. "That guy knows too much to merely be a stranger. Merlin was right."

　

"What?" Cenred gasps. "You’re going to believe him over me?"

　

"It’s too much!" Arthur yelled. "Even with him out of the picture, it’s too much, Cenred. I can’t-I can’t do this anymore. I didn’t realise it until him, but I don’t love you anymore. Everything I held for you is-well, it’s gone."

　

"So what?" Cenred asks. "You love him now, instead of me? I’m all you’ve got, Arthur."

　

Arthur shook his head: "No, you’re not. Now please, Cenred, just leave."

　

"Arthur-"

　

"Stop!" Arthur snapped. "Go. Now. You have thirty minutes. Whatever you don’t pack is being thrown out." His voice sounds tired. So very tired. Pushing himself off the wall, he headed up to Merlin’s room. Merlin’s old room, he corrected himself. "Thirty minutes," he repeated, not bothering to look back at the man he had once loved.

* * *

 

Arthur dragged himself out of bed early the next morning, waste of time laying in bed as he wasn't sleeping, he couldn't, he couldn't stop thinking, Cenred's betrayal, him using Arthur. Merlin, how couldn't Merlin have become someone so close to him in such a short amount of time, these feelings he had for the other man, what he felt when all Merlin did was smile at him.

　

Running his hand over his face, Arthur felt the stubble and sighed, getting up he walked into the bathroom and picking up his razor, he turned it on and stared at himself in mirror, sighing he turned his razor off and put it back in the drawer. No. Time for a change, something new. Stripping off he opened the lid of the dirty wash basket and paused at throwing his clothes in there when he saw a shirt, Merlin's shirt, the shirt Merlin had taken off and put in the washing machine that day, smiling at the memory he held it close and inhaled, all he could smell was all Merlin. Arthur blinked. "What am I doing?" he asked himself before shaking his head and dropping his clothes in the basket he stepped into the shower.

* * *

 

Merlin knocked on the bathroom door in Gwaine's house and took a couple of steps inside. "Gwaine?"

　

Gwaine pulled the shower curtain back but Merlin couldn't see Gwaine's body for soap suds. "Merlin, get me a fresh bar of soap out of the cupboard under the sink please."

　

Merlin did as he was asked and Gwaine took the soap and started to rub it all over before holding it out to Merlin. "Do my back?"

　

Merlin laughed. "No."

　

"Merlin I had to fuck Cenred." Gwaine shuddered. "No matter how many times I do this... ugh, just cover my back."

　

"How did you wash and cover your back before I came?" Merlin asked as he started to rub the soap all over his friends back, quickly getting a lather.

　

"I got one of those back scrubber things, scrubbed that hard I broke it."

　

"How many times did you have to sleep with him?"

　

"Only a few, worst part was he was all over me because he thought I had money, ugh he was like a nasty rash." he said as he stepped under the shower head to wash away all the suds, "what is it you came in here for Merlin?"

　

"Oh, just to tell you food is ready." Merlin smiled as he left the bathroom.

　

Gwaine walked into the kitchen fully dressed and looked at the one plate on the table in front of him. "Merlin where's yours?"

　

"I'm not hungry."

　

"Merlin?"

　

"I ate earlier?" he tried.

　

Gwaine sighed and hugged his friend, running a soothing hand up and down his back as he felt his shoulder get wet with his friends tears. "He is not worth it Merlin, you are too thin already, you need food."

　

"I fell hard for him Gwaine, I did the one thing I shouldn't have done being a private investigator."

　

Gwaine pulled back and looked at his friend. "No Merlin, don't even think about it."

　

"I have to quit Gwaine, falling for Arthur is unprofessional."

　

"You can't help your feelings Merlin, look, eat up, and then we will talk more."

　

"You won't talk me out of it Gwaine."

　

Gwaine forced Merlin to sit down with a hand on his shoulder and pushed the plate across the table to Merlin. "We have been best friends since we were ten Merlin, I am yet to fail into talking you out of something."

　

Merlin choked out a laugh. "Persuasive bastard."

　

"That's it Merlin, don't waste tears on this Pendragon bloke."

　

"Easier said than done." Merlin mumbled as he pushed his food around his plate before taking a small bite.

* * *

 

Two weeks later Arthur looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand over his beard that was now coming on nice, Arthur had gone through everything and all the stuff he found of Cenred's he chucked out but what he found of Merlin's he found himself keeping, he told himself it was only until he could get a hold of Merlin so he could hand them back to him.

　

Sitting down, Arthur took his phone out and looked up private investigators, looking for Merlin, Morgana had been no help, took Merlin's side and refused to let him know where Merlin was now staying, he had rang Merlin countless times and got sent straight to voicemail which he left and got no reply, finding the number Arthur rang.

　

_"Hello Private Investigations, Amelia speaking can I help you?"_

 

Arthur cleared his throat, "yes I am wanting a Private Investigator and I heard of a Merlin Emrys, I was told he was one of the best."

　

_"Oh I am afraid Merlin has left."_

 

"Left? Why?"

　

_"Decided it was time to move on."_

 

Arthur cut the call off and placed his phone on the table in front of him.

　

Merlin wasn't answering his calls or replying to any messages, Morgana wasn't telling him anything, he hadn't seen Dragoon since he had met him that day. Gwaine! That bloke, Merlin's best friend, he said he worked as a porter in a hospital, could it be the PR building?

　

Jumping up Arthur put on his trainers, picked up his keys and coat and left the house locking it behind him.

* * *

 

Arthur walked into the PR building and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi I was wondering if you could help me, I am looking for a-"

　

"Blondie!"

　

Arthur turned and saw Dragoon walk in. "Dragoon!" he said as he hurried over.

　

"Merlin-"

　

"Insistent and stubborn bugger you are aren't you." he smirked as he walked past the receptionist. "Come on blondie, lets go and visit your gran, your husband is already here." he said as he took Arthur by the arm and led him to the lifts.

　

"Dragoon I-"

　

"Am sorry? Want to see Merlin? Have been going barmy as you have missed him? Missed him more than you thought you should what with losing Cenred as well?"

　

Arthur looked at Dragoon as the old man pressed the button on the lift. "Yes to all of it, how did you know about Cenred"?

　

"My grandson made Gwaine wait outside your place just in case, he was happy to see Cenred walk out thirty minutes later with all of his things not looking at all happy."

　

Arthur smiled. "I have missed him so much, more than I should do really, I mean, shouldn't I be missing Cenred more?"

　

Stepping into the lift Dragoon pressed the button and smiled. "While learning about love it doesn't make sense Arthur, was you truly in love with Cenred or was it the idea of love?"

　

Arthur stood and thought. "The idea I think, I mean it has hurt more losing Merlin than I thought, Cenred walked out that day with all of his things, things he didn't pack I chucked away, things of Merlin's he didn't pack I have kept."

　

"To hand back to him in case you saw him again?"

　

"No,"

　

Dragoon chuckled. "Do you know I am eighty four years old? Dolma is the same age she is just four months older than I am. Dolma is my everything, and as you will come to see we do bicker, we do call each other but it is all loving, no malice behind it, never has been, we have had our fair share of arguments and there have been times where things have nearly broke us. Merlin's dad, my son Balinor, he is our ninth child."

　

"Wow, big family then."

　

"No, I just have my Dolma, my son Balinor, his wife Hunith and my grandchildren Merlin and Freya."

　

Arthur smiled. "Freya, reminds me of my secretary, although I don't call her Freya I call her-"

　

"The lady of the lake, yes she has mentioned it." Dragoon said as he stepped from the lift, Arthur following.

　

"Freya? My secretary Freya is Merlin's sister?"

　

"Yes. All that time trying to find Merlin and get messages to him and you see his sister eight hours a day. Something I find very funny, as does my beloved Dolma."

　

They both walked through a set of double doors and saw an elderly woman in bed, with Merlin and Freya by her side. "I am grateful for all you have done for Freya, telling you she needed a personal day and you gave her a week off as you could see her worry, you are a kind and thoughtful man blondie." Dragoon whispered.

　

Arthur looked over to the bed and saw who he now knew to be Dolma smile in their direction and looked to Dragoon who winked back with a smile on his face.

　

"Dragoon, how long have you been with Dolma?"

　

"We have been friends since eleven, boyfriend and girlfriend since fourteen, married at seventeen."

　

"That's amazing."

　

"No Arthur, Dolma is amazing, do you know she chose me over her family when they said they would disown her if she decided to marry me? Dolma's parents were rich, me, after leaving school at fifteen went to work for a newspaper, but I was just a copy boy, mind you how her parents were if I wore emerald shoes I wouldn't be good enough."

　

"Why?"

　

"I spoke my mind. I answered back, I also told Dolma she had to also, told her if there was something out there she wanted she should go ahead and fight for it and make sure she gets it. Of course daft mare told me no need to as she already has what she has wanted, when we married she moved in with me and my parents, everyone said we were too young, we would be divorced before we hit twenty."

　

"Well you sure showed everyone."

　

"That we did laddie, if there is one thing me and Dolma believe in is to keep fighting and prove all others wrong when you believe in your heart you are right. Balinor is our ninth child, but he is the only child we have seen breathing."

　

Arthur looked at Dragoon. "Miscarriages?"

　

"Yes, and stillborns."

　

"I'm sorry Dragoon."

　

"It's fine laddie. We are not over it, losing children is something you never will get over, but like the saying goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, after the eighth child Dolma really did break down, saying she couldn't do it anymore, I didn't have the strength, wasn't strong enough and Dolma was the one who was carrying the children so I agreed with my wife."

　

"Then how did Balinor come about?"

　

"We talked and talked and decided as long as we had each other we would be happy, and that still counts, we went to see a doctor about Dolma having an operation so she would no longer be able to get pregnant, imagine our surprise when doctor examined her and informed us she was five months pregnant, Dolma broke down, she didn't want to be, she didn't want the heartache again. But four months later we got Balinor. Of course that is when she told me her body went through enough so I had to have the snip."

　

Arthur smiled. "You haven't had it easy both of you have you."

　

"No one goes through life with everything being easy for them Arthur, you have to have heartache, you have to have anger, sorrow, joy, love, hurt, if you don't have any of that through your life how do you learn? How do you learn how to fight? How do you learn how to move on, to come out the other end fighting and be stronger than you were before."

　

"Seems you and Dolma have managed to do it."

　

"We have laddie and how Merlin talks about you and how he has been since he left you and how you have been since he left I believe you will both manage to fight and win anything life throws at you both. These past few months what life has thrown at you, what will be the next thing? Will you let it beat you? Or will you come out of this fighting and show how strong you are."

　

"Come out fighting," Arthur said as he stared at Merlin. "Come out fighting when you find something worth fighting for."

　

Dragoon smiled. "Then what are you waiting for? Go and get him laddie. He is probably wondering why you haven't walked over yet."

　

"He doesn't know I am here."

　

"Dolma will have told him."

　

Arthur nodded and started to walk towards Merlin before stopping and turning to face Dragoon, "what is it that is wrong with Dolma? Will she be alright?"

　

"She will be fine Arthur, just a hip replacement, she still gets excited at her age, mind you I don't blame her, look what she is married to."

　

Arthur laughed quietly before walking over to the bed and stopping behind Merlin. Taking a deep breath, Arthur placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. He felt the man tense underneath his palm. As he’s gathering words to say, Merlin pulls away, but Arthur doesn’t miss the lingering he’d done. It’s all he needs.

　

"I’m-" Arthur began, figuring an apology is most likely the best way to start.

　

"Finally found me, then?" Merlin sighs, standing and stepping away from Arthur and the bed. He turns to face the blond, arms crossed against his chest, eyes darting around the room, never settling. Especially on Arthur.

　

"It would seem so," Arthur replied in a quieter voice, some of his courage having left him. The silence stretches, and Dragoon clears his throat. Looking back at him, the older man waves his hands forward as if silently encouraging Arthur to continue. An annoyed look has settled itself on his face, and Arthur sees the old man rolling his eyes as he turns back to face Merlin. "I’m sorry," Arthur blurts to the man who is now glaring at his grandfather. If looks could kill.

　

Merlin’s eyes snap to his: "It’s fine."

　

Arthur moves to take a step forward, but Merlin takes a step back, making him pause. "It’s not fine," Arthur sighs.

　

This time Merlin meets his gaze without flicker or fault: "You’re right. It’s not fine."

　

"Look, Merlin-"

　

"No," Merlin snaps. "You don’t-you don’t get to do this. You can’t just waltz in here and-and-"

　

"And what?" Arthur asked. "Apologise? Tell you I was wrong for saying that? Tell you that, yes, I was so far out of line, and yes, I hurt you. Badly. That you shouldn’t forgive me, even though I’m going to ask you to anyway?"

　

"Yeah…" is all Merlin said.

　

"I’m sorry," Arthur said again.

　

"I know."

　

"I was wrong and out of line."

　

"Agreed," Merlin hummed, crossing his arms tighter around his chest as if hugging himself.

　

"I hurt you…" Arthur finished quietly.

　

Merlin’s arms fall to his sides. "You hurt me." His voice cracks.

　

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur breathed, striding forwards he pulled the smaller man into his arms. "I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry."

　

Merlin is stiff for just a moment before he melts, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. "You won’t do it again?"

　

"I will spend the rest of my life trying my very best to never hurt you again," Arthur promises.

　

He can feel Merlin smile against his chest: "Forever is quite a long time."

　

"It’s yours if you want it."

　

Merlin pulled back, reaching his hands up to Arthur’s face. His fingertips run along the stubble that has made its home there. He seems to be in awe as he says, "You grew a beard." Arthur hums in agreement. "It suits you."

　

He smiles, "So do you."

　

Dolma looked across at her husband. "Come on then, what crap have you been sprouting now?"

　

"Nothing." Dragoon lied.

　

Still keeping his arms around Merlin, Arthur smiled a Dolma. "He was telling me about your hard life all those miscarriages and stillborns."

　

"Of course, how many did I have this time?"

　

Arthur frowned. "This time?"

　

"Did my husband get his point across to you?"

　

"Yes."

　

Dolma nodded and smiled at her grandson and Arthur before turning to glare at her husband. "How many Dragoon?"

　

"Eight." he mumbled.

　

"Eight?" she asked before turning to Arthur. "And you believed him? What was said?"

　

Arthur quickly explained all what Dragoon said and laughed along with Merlin when Dolma turned as best she could with her hip and hit her husbands arm.

　

"Fool! Balinor was our first and only child! Why do you always exaggerate and lie when you want to make a point? Just explain your point and that's it, leave out all the other that is bollocks."

　

"He did also say that you are his life and he couldn’t be without you and you are amazing."

　

"Yeah! Thank you blondie, see, is that what I said bollocks?"

　

Dolma raised an eyebrow at her husband before looking at Arthur. "Well that is true, that and, we have been married since seventeen. Hard life full of struggles," she tutted, "how much money we have Balinor, Merlin and Freya can retire now and live comfortably." she sighed. "Did he tell you why I need a hip replacement?"

　

"Said you still get excited at your age though he can’t blame you looking at what you are married to." Arthur sheepishly said, feeling Merlin hide his face in his neck so he could smile.

　

Dolma started yelling at this point, but the words faded into a blur. The conversation slipping over the two without so much as a pause. Merlin looked up at Arthur, eyes wide and smiling. His lips twitch up to match. Arthur can’t keep a grin off of himself.

　

"So," Merlin hums, "how is it you got up here? They have a policy that says only family members can visit between these times."

　

"Oh, that little trick?" Arthur grins, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s. "Mmm, that was simple."

　

"Was it?" Merlin questioned, closing his eyes.

　

"Very," Arthur said. "We just said I was your husband."

　

A soft laugh escapes the brunets lips: "Did you now?"

　

"Yup," Arthur hummed, pecking Merlin on the lips.

　

"Sounds like a good ending."

　

"I think so too."

　

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
